


A queen’s desire

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t fit in together, but they still try it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A queen’s desire

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting to finish the Sexy Sumia Wednesday requests, but a week has passed, so let me catch up with publishing here! I'll just reorder things later in the series page, LOL ;)

Robin couldn’t believe what was happening, she couldn’t even think straight anymore.

All her concentration was on keeping her cries of pleasure low, lest someone find her naked on her bed and pressing hard against her headboard, Sumia’s tongue moving delightfully between her spread legs, the queen holding her hips in place and bent over her as Chrom thrust into his wife, the king’s eyes fixed on his tactician’s face...

Robin was feeling so ashamed now for not saying no, but the situation was just turning her on more.

“She curls... her toes...” Chrom said, panting. Sumia moaned hearing that.

The queen lifted her head, one of her hands shifting until its fingertips were the ones teasing their lover instead. “I can make you... do something _far more..._ than just curl your pretty toes.”

There was no time to ask, not that Robin wanted any as she met Sumia’s darkened eyes, so intently watching her for a reaction, her fingers gently sliding in.

Nothing changed that much, she wanted those lips back down... “ _Oooooh!_ ” Her eyes closed as she melted, her idea flying right out of her mind, as the queen showed her exactly what she had meant. That hand knew what it was doing, finding even more sensitive spots than she had alone, raising the volume of her voice, letting all the feeling grow and grow...

“You will like her... she feels so nice...” Sumia whispered huskily.

“What... _Aaaaaah!_ ” Just one little rub more had unexpectedly thrown Robin over the edge, a surprised gasp followed by an ecstatic moan that lasted forever. She didn’t feel her body anymore, she was only pleasure and nothing else...

“Come here,” she heard Sumia so far away.

“Careful,” and Chrom, even farther off.

Opening her eyes, returning to her senses slowly, she noticed her back was leaning against the queen, the king lying down on her bed as they shifted her body around to straddle his hips. She hissed in pain as he went into her, but they kept her in place, Sumia wrapping her arms around her chest, Chrom holding on to her legs.

“It’s alright,” Sumia said soothingly to her ear, her hands massaging her breasts.

“Slow now,” Chrom told her as she started to relax, encouraging her to let go again.

Robin gave in to their desires, the pair guiding her movements after her first unsure attempts. The pleasure built up faster; they were too much for her to handle, working together to make her lose her mind...

“ _Gods!_ ” she wanted to curse but couldn’t, then she cried out to their delight.

...they lovingly set her down on the bed, this time her body all too aware of everything that touched it, which felt so otherworldly.

“Maybe we should make a habit out of this,” Sumia said cheerfully.

“We need a bigger bed moved in as soon as possible,” Chrom replied.

The royal couple left the tactician’s chambers, Robin still naked and panting on top of the mattress, completely spent.


End file.
